Known in art presently are compounds based on thermally destructed polytetrafluoroethylene and used as an additive to motor lubricating oils (GB, 1,074,768), the application of which makes it possible to enhance the wear-resistance of the friction units of an engine by 30 to 50%. However, such an additive features but low durability and adhesion strength when applied to solid surfaces, this being due to sedimentation. Furthermore, it cannot be used in systems with a centrifugal cleaning or filtering of oil (e.g., diesel ones), because the polytetrafluoroethylene particles are retained by the filtering elements of oil-cleaning systems.
One more additive to lubricating oil is known to be based on phosphate-(a,a-dihydroperfluoroalkyl) alcohol (Isikawa, N., "Recent advancement in technology of fluorine compounds", Moscow, Mir Publishers, p.399 (a translation into the Russian from an English edition). However, such an additive features but a low level of antiwear and antiscuff properties and low stability in the zone of friction. Additionally, it causes metal corrosion.
Known in the present state of the art is also use of perfluoropolyoxapropylene-carboxylic acid as the base of antiscuff and antiwear additives to consistent (plastic) greases (cf. the journal "Chemistry and technology of fuels and oils", 1992, No.10, p.30 (in Russian), as well as a component of compositions for treating metal-cutting tools and friction units with a view to extending their service durability (SU, A, 445,356; 1,252,364; 1,419,009; 1,761,817), and also as the base of lubricating oils and greases (cf. the journal "Chemistry and technology of fuels and oils", 1992, No.4, pp.36-38 (in Russian).
However, the aforementioned compounds are neither dissolved nor emulsified in lubricating oils so that to obtain emulsions of said compounds involves use of a scarcely available and costly fluorine-containing emulsifier.
In addition, a process for producing said compounds is much sophisticated and time-consuming.